


What are we waiting for?

by Rukiacat



Series: The life of a model [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Endless fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Seasonal fic, Sex, Shameless Smut, nobody gets killed, or jailed, photographer Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiacat/pseuds/Rukiacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I take a photo?” Connor rolled his eyes. “Please? I love it when you’re wearing a suit” but he didn’t even have time to object, because the other was already holding his camera – Connor had no idea how he had it always with him, he couldn’t figure it out yet – and he has already clicked two pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not what I planned as a sequel, but whatever:) I missed the opportunity to write a Christmas fic so here's a New Year's Eve fic^^ I hope you'll enjoy it!

Connor stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. _After all, it’s just a dinner, right?_ Except that it was their anniversary, and it was really important for Oliver. At least Connor would have forgotten it, if Oliver didn’t complain all the time about Connor forgetting everything and never taking him out. So he asked him out, as they didn’t have anything better to do at New Year’s Eve. Yes, it’s funny, because their 6 months anniversary was exactly on New Year’s Eve. When he first realised that, the only thing that kept him from laughing was Oliver’s expression.

But now it wasn’t that funny anymore, as they were half an hour away from the dinner. He looked over at the digital clock. _20 minutes._ Whoops.

“What’s taking so long? Do you need me to tie it?” Oliver’s slightly sarcastic voice broke through the silence. He leaned with one shoulder to the doorpost. Of course he was ready. It was always Connor who took more time, and was late because of this. He just made a face in the mirror, and Oliver chuckled. “Come on, we’ll be late again”

“No, I’m done. Is it good?” he turned towards Oliver, who hummed approvingly.

“Can I take a photo?” Connor rolled his eyes. “Please? I love it when you’re wearing a suit” but he didn’t even have time to object, because the other was already holding his camera – Connor had no idea how he had it always with him, he couldn’t figure it out yet – and he has already clicked two pictures.

“Are you serious?” Connor was shocked. “How the hell can you keep it with you all the time?”

“Secret” smiled Oliver suggestively. He came closer and grabbed his coat, ready to go. “What? You’re not coming?” he was at a loss, seeing how Connor didn’t move at all.

“I’m still thinking about that we should just celebrate this in the bedroom” he suggested, and he could immediately see Oliver’s reaction, although it wasn’t as visible as in the beginning. But it was still there, the change in his breathing, the slightly widened eyes and dilated pupils; he was only better at hiding it. But Connor could still see it, and damn it was good to see that he still had this effect on him.

“Sounds exciting” stepped closer Oliver. Their lips almost touched. “But first, dinner” he broke the moment with a satisfied smile. “But” he lowered his voice. “Then we can celebrate it your way... and you can do whatever you want” the promise spread through Connor like fire, and he quickly grabbed his coat.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

The waitress guided them to their booked table in one of the restaurant’s quieter corners. At first she tried to flirt with Connor – as every other man and woman, always – but she soon realised she didn’t have a chance. At least she was smart and didn’t keep on trying then.

They sat down opposite each other, and ordered red wine until the menu arrived. The place was really impressive and elegant; it was well-decorated and huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling – which was insanely high, around 5 metres or more. Connor looked at Oliver, nervously watching his expression. But his worries were unnecessary.

“This...” Oliver was at a loss for words. “This is... just perfect. Thank you Connor” his eyes were shining and he couldn’t fight back a happy smile. Connor let out a sigh of relief; he didn’t even realize he was holding back his breath.

“I’m glad you like it” he raised his glass in the air. “To our last six months”

“And all the next ones” added Oliver, and they both took a sip.

 

Hours had passed; they had eaten lots of dishes, and talked for hours. By the time they finished it was almost midnight. Connor paid the bill, and they walked out into the swarming, cold night.

“Thanks for this night. It was amazing” they stood outside the restaurant, in the fully lit up streets. He turned towards Oliver with a shy half smile; he didn’t know what to say to that. But he didn’t need to think too long 

before he felt two hands cupping his face. He looked into those beautiful, smiling chocolate eyes before they closed, and he leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. It happened to be longer than they intended.

“What now?” asked Connor when he was able to separate their lips.

“Maybe we could stay in the centre, walk around and watch the fireworks?”

Honestly, he would have liked to skip to the bedroom part, but Oliver got so excited, and his eyes lit up in a way that he couldn’t resist. They started walking towards the park across the restaurant. It was crowded, but not so much that you couldn’t move at all. Stands stood along the walkway, offering every kind of drink, food, clothes and jewellery. After walking for a while he started to freeze.

“I’ll bring us some mulled wine, stay here” he started to make his way to the closest stand, and luckily the queue wasn’t too long. When he turned back with two plastic cups in his hands, he was shocked that Oliver disappeared. Where the hell could he go? He wasn’t away for more than 2 minutes!

In the end he found him after five minutes; he was taking pictures. Well, Connor wasn’t surprised.

“What, you can’t bear 10 minutes without photographing something?” he handed over one of the cups, and took a sip from his own. It immediately warmed him up inside.

“I can!” defended himself Oliver, slightly blushing. “But look at how beautiful are the lights!”

Connor was amazed at how Oliver could take the most beautiful photographs by noticing everything and finding the perfect point of view. He was really talented; Connor was sure he will go a long way.

“Yes they are” confirmed Connor, absent-mindedly watching as he raised the camera to his face again, and resumed his actions. Connor waited patiently for him to finish it; he looked through the crowd, observing people. It was actually calming to see them ambling along the walkway, talking and laughing casually. He tore away his gaze from the crowd, only to find the camera pointed at him.

“Come on” he rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have enough pictures of me already?”

“I’ll never have enough pictures of you” he lowered his camera, and smiled at him impishly. “It could be worse...”

“It _was_ worse!” Connor’s thoughts wandered back to a night around two weeks ago. “I’ll never forgive you for bringing the camera into my bed” those turned out to be pretty... erotic pictures. He would bet his life that Oliver still hadn’t deleted those pictures although he told him to.

“Come on, those are good pictures!” resisted Oliver, holding back his laughter. Connor just growled. He was about to respond sharply, when the sound of the fireworks cut him off. “Well, it seems we missed the countdown...” stated Oliver the obvious.

“Happy New Year” smiled Connor, drinking the last of his wine.

 

They watched the fireworks sitting on a bench, keeping each other warm. It lasted really long, even 15 minutes after midnight there were still colourful blasts in the sky. It wasn’t really how Connor imagined his New Year’s Eve; it was better. He grabbed Oliver’s hand and laced their fingers together; he could feel the warmth of his hand through the glove. Oliver looked at him; he seemed really dazed.

“Are you tired?”

“No, not really” he raised his gaze up to the sky again. “I just got lost in this”

Connor could totally understand. He leaned closer and planted a kiss under his jaw line. He knew that this would revive him a bit. And he was right, with the next blink the daze disappeared from his eyes, and it got replaced with something else. Connor knew this look very well.

“I think it’s time to go home” he whispered, jumping up and dragging the other after him.

The way home was quiet, and felt extremely long. The burning glances they exchanged every minute just increased the tension. Connor could barely hold back a _Hallelujah!_ when they reached his house. He got out of his car and after unlocking the front door quickly got inside.

“Are you ready to have some fun?” asked Connor, voice low and husky, as he locked the door and found himself pressed up against it by Oliver. They got rid of the coats; they landed on the floor with a soft thump. Connor slid his hands down Oliver’s sides, grabbing his waist while kissing every inch he could reach. He started guiding them towards the bedroom, letting out choked moans as Oliver planted searing kisses in the corner of his mouth, along his jaw line and neck; he knew it was Connor’s weak spot. They stumbled across the living-room, getting rid of their clothes one-by-one. He could feel one of Oliver’s hands disappear from his body, and he opened his eyes. Of course, Oliver was reaching for his camera on the coffee table.

“Don’t even think about it” the other sighed, giving up and turning his attention to the buttons of Connor’s shirt. By the time he exposed his chest they reached the bedroom. He didn’t even try to turn on the lights, didn’t even care about the door. He just kicked it in behind them before pushing the other onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, originally I didn't plan on writing the smut, but some of you requested it, so here you go^^ I hope you'll like it! Also, I have no idea what's the difference between mature and explicit content, so I'm just gonna put it in explicit, because why not?

“Are you ready to have some fun?” asked Connor, voice low and husky, as he locked the door and found himself pressed up against it by Oliver. They got rid of the coats; they landed on the floor with a soft thump. Connor slid his hands down Oliver’s sides, grabbing his waist while kissing every inch he could reach. He started guiding them towards the bedroom, letting out choked moans as Oliver planted searing kisses in the corner of his mouth, along his jaw line and neck; he knew it was Connor’s weak spot. They stumbled across the living-room, getting rid of their clothes one-by-one. He could feel one of Oliver’s hands disappear from his body, and he opened his eyes. Of course, Oliver was reaching for his camera on the coffee table.

“Don’t even think about it” the other sighed, giving up and turning his attention to the buttons of Connor’s shirt. By the time he exposed his chest they reached the bedroom. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights, didn’t even care about the door. He just kicked it in behind them before pushing the other onto the bed. “You won’t have time to take pictures this time” growled Connor, as he unbuttoned Oliver’s jeans and pulled them down, but only until his knees, so he could get the lube from the nightstand until the other got out of it. He put it next to the little lamp, and hesitated for a second whether to switch the light on or not. But he didn’t have much time to think, because in the next moment he could feel Oliver planting gentle kisses on the back of his neck, moving downward; the kisses followed the line of his spine, leaving him shivering. Oliver really knew where to start if it came to driving Connor crazy.

Connor turned around; he climbed onto the bed, straddling Oliver. He ran his fingers through the other’s hair, tightening his grip slightly, strong enough to make him moan without hurting. He pushed a little on the other’s shoulders so he ended up lying on his back, Connor leaning over him. He started grinding down against him; the effect was immediately noticeable through the thin fabric of Oliver’s underwear, although Connor still had his pants on. He pressed his lips under Oliver’s ear; he was satisfied to hear those loud, hot moans escaping his mouth. He kissed every inch along the line from his ear to his mouth, and let out a contented sigh when he reached his lips. But he didn’t stop there.

“Ah… My…Gosh…” panted Oliver, his breath shuddering as Connor moved on to kissing his neck.

“No, it’s me” chuckled Connor; he simply couldn’t miss this out. Oliver just rolled his eyes at him, but his disapproval didn’t last long, only until Connor moved even more downward and started kissing and biting his chest. He quickly got rid of his pants as his kisses reached the other’s boxers. He mouthed the bulge through the thin fabric, and he could immediately hear a choked, but still loud moan escaping Oliver’s lips. The thought of him trying to hold back his groans but isn’t able to made Connor extremely aroused. He slowly slid his hands under the hem of his underwear and pulled them down. He could feel Oliver’s fingers digging into his hair; he was urging him wordlessly, but Connor didn’t let him. He licked Oliver’s length from root to tip and he earned a pleased groan in return. He took his head in his mouth and slowly sank down, feeling the other’s muscles tensing up at the sensation. After a couple up-and-down motions he paused for a moment to get the lube from the nightstand. He squirted out a little into his palms and went back to satisfying Oliver. As his moans became louder and louder, he slipped a lube-covered finger inside him. The reaction was instant; the grip in his hair became even tighter. It was almost painful, but he didn’t mind. He quickly added the second and third fingers and started moving them slowly, in and out. When Oliver gasped out loud, his breath stopping for a moment, he knew he had found the spot. He started teasing him, scissoring and stimulating his prostate, but soon he was being drawn away from Oliver’s cock by the hair.

“Connor” this word was somewhere between a sigh and a moan, but it told everything; it was full of desire, passion and unsaid supplication.

He looked up at Oliver’s face; he could only see his outlines in the dark, his eyes were the only shining points in the infiltrating scant light. The sound of people celebrating in the streets was still slightly audible, although their panting and moaning mostly oppressed it.

“Yes?” teased Connor with a naughty smile. He couldn’t see him; it was too dark, but he would bet that Oliver rolled his eyes at him then.

“Please…” but Connor didn’t stop teasing; he wanted to hear it directly. He even removed his fingers, leaving Oliver empty and craving.

“I’m listening” he quickly took off his boxers, and climbed up to Oliver, pressing their foreheads together. He rubbed his whole body against the other’s, earning an even hotter groan. Oliver finally got that he needed to say it, otherwise Connor wouldn’t do anything.

“You want me to say it, don’t you?” he sounded so done, that Connor would have probably found it funny if he hadn’t been so hard himself. “I want you Connor… I want you to fuck me right now” his low voice sent a shiver down Connor’s spine.

“Ah, finally!” hearing this from Oliver was better than anything, music to his ears. He positioned himself between Oliver’s legs and thrust inside, moaning out loud. It was so beautiful, being inside that tight heat. He started moving slowly, feeling Oliver’s fingers digging into his back. He thrust deeper and deeper, until he felt Oliver tightening around him; he finally found his sweet spot.

He wasn’t ready to finish just yet, but he couldn’t last long at this pace. As he got into a steady rhythm and their moans started merging, he wrapped one of his hands around Oliver and started stroking him. _Almost…_

Oliver gasped out loud, his body stiffening as Connor felt the hot seed covering his stomach. It took only a few more thrusts to follow him, the orgasm sweeping through his body like a hurricane, leaving him shivering and weak in its wake.

He collapsed on Oliver; they were bathing in the afterglow of the sex. After their breathing got back to normal speed, Connor was able to lift his head up from Oliver’s chest.

“Great way to start the year” smirked Connor. “Happy New Year!”

Oliver just rolled his eyes – as usual -, smiling into their kiss.

“Happy New Year!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.: I had no idea that I can write a sex scene this long... I think the fandom brought the animal out of me


End file.
